zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Helping A Chief Out
It´s very common for an underling to need help from his or her boss, but what if it is the other way around? Some time before Judy and Nick settled down, they still worked in the ZPD even after getting married. One day, the duo was taking a break from the work in the local café. It was a pleasant afternoon in the café. It wasn´t too crowded, and they had enough time to spend in there before going back to work. “Nothing like a coffee break with my husband and partner”, Judy took a sip of her coffee. “Always worth having”, Nick smiled. Suddenly, they noticed something. Chief Bogo was in the café too on his break. “May I join in?” he asked. “Sure, Chief”, Judy said as he joined them on the table. “Carrot cake and blueberry pie. You never get tired of those, do you?” Bogo smiled while having some Baked Alaska. “No we don´t. But Judy bakes them even better. She does the best pies, whether they´d be blackberry pies, currant pies, apple pies or blueberry pies. Her biscuits are great too”, Nick patted his wife on the back, who blushed. “That reminds me, I have a favor I need to ask you two. I talked about this with Clawhauser and he told that you two would be the best to help out”, Bogo asked. “What could that be?” Judy wondered. The chief felt very shy talking about this. “You see….I have a date tomorrow night with Gazelle. We´re going to the movies to see Tigers of Southern Seas”, Bogo told. The movie was a romantic swashbuckler epic that was very acclaimed already. “Hey! We´re going to see that then too!” Judy remembered. “That´s great. But this is one of my first dates ever, and as much as I can´t believe I´m saying this, I need help from more experienced ones. And you two young lovers fit the bill perfectly”, Bogo admitted. Judy was surprised. The stern and tough Chief of ZPD needed help from his underling in romantic matters. “Gazelle is my friend. She´s not hard to impress when it comes to dates, but you need to put effort into it. It´s going to pay off well if you do it right. It´s not about how bad you want something, it´s about what you´re capable of”, she winked. “Now where I have heard that before?” Bogo chuckled a bit. “Treat her with respect, and be a gentleman. Smooth, cool, confident”, Nick told. “Or even better, just be yourself. She may be a big time celebrity, but sincerity is what she appreciates the best”, Judy added. “Yeah, strong silent types work well too”, Nick said. Bogo thought of these words. He was still a bit unsure, but appreciated what Judy said. As the years had passed during her service in the ZPD, he had noticed how she had got smarter and more adult than when she started there, and it showed again. “I guess you´re right. I´ll do my best”, the buffalo sighed as he soon left the café. Judy and Nick smiled. A double date was coming. “I never knew a day would come when we´d get to play matchmaker with Chief Buffalo Butt”, the fox laughed. The cinema playing the movie in Zootopia was an old-fashioned building that looked like it came from the 30s. It even had intermissions like in the old days. Bogo and Nick were already waiting on the door, both in their best tuxedos and ties. “I´ve got the tickets already. Now where could our dames be?” Bogo checked the tickets. “Look, here they come!” Nick noticed. Judy arrived, wearing a lovely flowing pink dress and a wide-brimmed hat with a flower on it. Gazelle was accompanying her, in a blue gauze dress and a pearl necklace. “You look lovely, Judy. Even prettier than Audrey Shepfern”, Nick mentioned one of the most famous actresses in Zootopia. “Love your dress, Gazelle. Blue is your color just as much as red is”, Bogo complimented while still feeling a bit shy. “Thank you, Sir. Ah, what a lovely night it is for an occasion like this. Let´s go in, shall we?” the pop star looked at her watch. After checking the tickets with the usher and buying some snacks from candy bar, the two couples sat down, waiting for the movie to start. Nick and Judy sat two rows behind Bogo and Gazelle, in order not to bother them too much. They still gave encouraging looks at their chief every time he looked behind them. “He´s doing fine with her so far”, Judy ate some candy corn while watching Bogo chat with Gazelle. “Feels less shy now that we´ve helped him a bit”, Nick thought. “You at ZPD are such great folk, Bogo. There´s a strong sense of kinship and trust all around you guys”, Gazelle told her date. “And I appreciate how you promote equality and mutual understanding every time trouble is afoot at Zootopia”, Bogo said. Soon the movie started. Tigers of the Southern Seas was a fun pirate epic, with lots of action and romance to enjoy. Both couples enjoyed both aspects of the film together. When the romantic scenes of the film came, Bogo could see how Judy nuzzled close to Nick to fit the tone of the scenes. He grinned a bit at it, but blushed quickly as Gazelle did the same to him. After two hours, the film ended. Judy, Nick, Bogo and Gazelle all walked out of the cinema. “That was great. Maybe we should go to same spots as you two go next time?” Bogo thought as he walked by the other couple with Gazelle holding him by the hoof. “Good idea. We could see a basketball match in Bunnyburrow next month. Judy´s cousin Lola is playing there”, Nick reminded. “Perhaps. Shall I escort you home tonight, my lady?” Bogo bowed at Gazelle. “Of course, Chief”, she giggled. “See you again at work!” Judy waved as the two walked away. “Not bad for a date, huh?” Bogo shrugged. “Not bad? It was wonderful! The movie was amazing, and you were great company there. I look forward to meeting you again”, Gazelle said. She kissed Bogo on the cheek, who smiled at Judy and Nick from a distance. “Thank you”, they could hear him say before the two were gone. “Well, that was quite a night. Playing a matchmaker was more fun than I expected”, Judy said. “Yes. Funny though we didn´t need a matchmaker though when our fling started. Unless you count fate as that”, Nick looked into Judy´s eyes. “It doesn´t matter what force does that. All that matters is the result”, Judy said. “I agree”, Nick hugged her. For a double date, it couldn´t get any better. Category:Double date stories Category:NickXJudy Category:BogoxGazelle Category:WildeHopps stories